Gabriel Ortiz
|nacimiento = 4 de marzo de 1979 |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor Músico |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1993 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = CDZSHSagaG_minisT1.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Tributo a Gabriel Ortiz. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gabriel Ortiz thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Imágen publicada por GASTYMON95 Steve_Smith.png|Steve Smith en Un agente de familia, su personaje más conocido. Vash_Estampida.png|Vash Estampida en Trigun, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kenichishira.jpg|Kenichi Shirahama en Kenichi, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Renji Abarai2.png|Renji Abarai en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Miguel Ángel 2003.jpg|Miguel Ángel en la serie animada de 2003 de Las Tortugas Ninja y en la versión de Videomax de la película de 2007, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GLEEArtieAbrams.png|Artie Abrams en Glee: Buscando la fama. Character_large_332x363_michael.jpg|Michael Barrett en Zoey 101. Odd DellaRobbia01.jpg|Odd Della-Robbia en Code Lyoko. KaiMiyagusuku.jpg|Kai Miyagusuku en Blood+. Terriblefoster.jpg|Terrence "Terrible" en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Charliecgi.png|Charlie en Thomas y sus amigos. PhillipHM.jpg|Phillip en Manny a la obra. The butterfly effect.jpg|Evan Treborn en el doblaje original de El efecto mariposa. Oswald4.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot / El Pingüino en Gotham. Supermant.jpg|Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman (1ª voz) en Supergirl. Daniel Espinoza.jpg|Dan Espinoza en Lucifer. ELHBT3Kili.png|Kili en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Stevie.jpg|Stevie Kenarban en Malcolm (Temps. 6 - 7). Mattyawkward.png|Matty McKibben en Chica rara. Pete-campbell.jpg|Peter Dyckman "Pete" Campbell en Mad Men (Temps. 5 - 7) YamiMarik-DULI.png|Marik Ishtar / Yami Marik (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Handa.jpg|Shinichi Handa en Super Once. Nagumo.jpg|Nagumo "Burn" Haruya también en Super Once. Klein-ryotaro-tsuboi--48.9.jpg|Ryotaro Tsuboi / Klein en Sword Art Online y Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Kensuke_AidaRenwalNGn02.jpg|Kensuke Aida en Renewal of Evangelion y Neon Genesis Evangelion: Muerte (Verdad)². LCSHSagaGeminis.png|Saga de Géminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Hakkaku.png|Hakkaku en InuYasha. Hiten.png|Hiten también en InuYasha. Bling-bling-boy-eugene-hamilton-johnny-test-2.58.jpg|Rorro Pirrorro / Eugenio Hamilton en Johnny Test. Dolph.png|Dolph Starbeam en Los Simpson (Temps. 14 - 15). IZ Skoodge.png|Invasor Skoodge en Invasor Zim. Asuka FB.png|Asuka Kami de B-Daman Crossfire. Johnny_Mason_2002.png|Johnny Mason en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. 240px-Sho.png|Sho en Pokémon Diamante y Perla. 800px-Everett.png|Everett en Pokémon XYZ. Cuarto Hokage.png|Minato Namikaze / Cuarto Hokage en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Lost_Canvas_Tokusa.png|Tokusa de Hanuman en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Takumi Iguchi (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Takumi Iguchi en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. LSPC Weinheidt.png|Weinheidt en Los siete pecados capitales. Denki Kaminari pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|Denki Kaminari en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. GPMEliott.png|Eliott Leland en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos. Asesino 2 (ITA).png|Asesino 2 en Ingress: The Animation. UDJosh.png|Joshua "Josh" Washington en Until Dawn. 66500.jpg|Tobio de Naruto. Skid-Z.jpg|Skid-Z en Transformers: Nueva generación. Alien-OPM.png|Alienígena Artillero en One Punch Man. 250px-Buggy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Buggy en One Piece (4Kids). ANN Thomas O'Brien.png|Thomas O'Brien (3ª voz) en Nadja del mañana. Daimon Senjūrō Samurai G 2.png|Daimon Senjūrō en Samurai Gun: La serie (eps. 4-9) TOA-Loki.png|Loki en el doblaje mexicano de Thor: Historias de Asgard. Unstoppablechris.jpg|Will Colson (Chris Pine) en Imparable. 64d1c84ab6979185096648dfab593a44.jpg|Charles Darwin en ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura. OUATiWJafar.png|Jafar en Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas. Ouat605 1311.jpg|El mismo personaje en Once Upon a Time (Version Sony). Ryan Mitchell.jpg|Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. Spike Skullovitch 2.jpg|Spike Skullovitch en Power Rangers: Samurai. Jindrax.jpg|Jindrax en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Marshall w.jpg|Marshall Wheeler (2ª voz) en Colegio del agujero negro. NCIS_JP.jpg|Jimmy Palmer en NCIS: Criminología Naval. PLLToby.png|Toby Cavanaugh en Lindas mentirosas. Mikesuits.png|Mike Ross en Suits. Dorian-Gray-0029.jpg|Dorian Gray (Ben Barnes) en el doblaje mexicano de El retrato de Dorian Gray. Jodene_Sparks.jpg|Jodene Sparks en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Derek_Waters.jpg|Derek "Stormy" Waters también en Laboratorio Submarino 2021 (hasta ep. 36). Desktop 05-03-2017 14-54-21-868.jpg|Portero (1ª voz) en Jorge, el curioso. Califax.png|Califax en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. BrerRabbit_TAOBR.png|Hermano Conejo en Las aventuras del Hermano Conejo. Encargado del puesto de Tiro al Blanco.png|Encargado del puesto de Tiro al Blanco en la feria en ¡Oye Arnold!. Consejero Skip.png|Consejero Skip también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Ed-sitting-ducks-19.4.jpg|Ed en Los patos astutos. 633x475b.jpg|Bongo en Amigazazo. Rey chaad.jpg|Chad en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Marcus-conner-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-7.77.jpg|Marcus Conner en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Tommy-cadle-pet-alien-1.73.jpg|Thomas "Tommy" Caddle en Mascotas extraterrestres. SDS-Colossus.png|Coloso en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Legends_of_Awesomeness_Peng.jpg|Peng en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Justin-rugrats-all-grown-up-7.54.jpg|Justin (2ª voz) en Rugrats crecidos. Roach_from_Supernoobs.png|Roach en Supernoobs. Jesse from Looped.jpg|Jesse en Loopeados. Barbarian-wabbit-58.6.jpg|Bárbaro (1ª voz) en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. Leslie-wabbit-2.36.jpg|Vicepresidente Leslie (2ª voz) también en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. SSP-JohnJameson.png|John Jameson / Coronel Jupiter en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Boo-back-to-gaya-79.5.jpg|Boo en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Ginger_TQC.png|Ginger en Corgi: Un perro real. DušanNemec.jpg|Dusan en Watch Dogs 2. BF2014.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ben Foster. Tyler-hoechlin-17521732 wireimage.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tyler Hoechlin. Keegan_Allen_2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Keegan Allen. Far_Madding_Crowd_World_Premiere_Red_Carpet_GDVH3jgix23l.jpg|Voz recurrente de Matthias Schoenaerts. T'Challa de Iron Man Aventuras de hierro Episodio Linea de Fuego.png|Primera voz de T'Challa en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. ADH-Mallen.png|Mallen también en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. Bruno_Ferrari.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bruno Ferrari en las producciones brasileñas. 0%2C%2C56568472%2C00.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Bruno Gagliasso en las producciones brasileñas. Sidney_Sampaio.jpg|Sidney Sampaio, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Bruno Gagliasso Gabriel Ortiz (nacido el 4 de marzo de 1979) es un actor mexicano de doblaje, conocido por encarnar a Steve Smith en Un agente de familia, Vash Estampida en Trigun, Kenichi Shirahama en Kenichi, Renji Abarai en Bleach, Kai Miyagusuku en Blood+, también fue la voz de Michael Barrett en la serie de television Zoey 101 y Artie Abrams en la serie de television Glee: Buscando la fama. Fue el locutor de el canal Nickelodeon en Latinoamérica. Es la voz recurrente de Ben Foster y Tyler Hoechlin. Filmografía Anime Daisuke Kishio *Salvador en Pokémon *Thomas O'Brien (3ª voz) en Nadja del mañana *Hakkaku en Inuyasha *Kyle Hamm en Pokémon Advanced Generation Kiyotaka Furushima *Hank en Pokémon Advanced Generation *Paul (un ep.) en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Nagumo Haruya y Tetsuo Sujimichi en Súper Once Hiroaki Hirata *Ryotaro Tsuboi/Klein en Sword Art Online *Ryotaro Tsuboi/Klein en Sword Art Online II Kentarō Itō *Wilbur (el del Pidgey) en Pokémon *Renji Abarai en Bleach Tetsuya Iwanaga *Marik Ishtar y Yami Marik (Temp. 3) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Kensuke Aida en Renewal of Evangelion (Animax/Netflix) Otros *Lyn Kyle en Robotech (Remasterizado) *Réferi de Falkner, Shiro, Satchel, Kail en Pokémon *Skid-Z en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Rex Raptor (segunda voz), Duke Devlin (dos caps.) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Hiten, voces adicionales en Inuyasha *Buggy / Pell en One Piece (4Kids) *Hohhe / Voces adicionales en Kirby *Johnny Mason en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Christian Strand, Dewey, Leonardo Cardinale, Francis Hartcout (3 capítulos), Antonio Fabiani (últimos capítulos) y voces secundarias en Nadja del mañana *Susumu Oki en Submarine Super 99 *Daimon Senjūrō en Samurai Gun: La serie (eps. 4-9) *Mago Oakus/ Endon (Jarred, joven) / Nanion (ep. 7) / Rinan (ep. 28) en Deltora Quest *Cameo en Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu *Kai Miyagusuku en Blood+ *Sosuke en Demon Lord Dante *Tyson, Joshua, Alex, Ivan, Kenny, Sonny, Shane, Brodie (temp. 8), Isaiah, McCauley, Nicholas (hijo de Jeremy y Mindy), Oriba, Hank en Pokémon Advanced Generation *Saga de Géminis, Kanon de Geminis (Ova 04) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de TV) *Queen de Mandrágora en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de TV) *Vash Estampida en Trigun *Vigorente en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Conway (temp. 11), Sho, Kyle, Árbitro de Ping Pong Pokémon, Piloto de J en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *Vincent en Crónicas Pokémon *Handa Shinichi, Burn y Nero (portero de genesis) en Súper Once *Kenichi Shirahama en Kenichi *Tokusa de Hanuman en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Asuka Kami en B-Daman Crossfire *Weinheidt en Los siete pecados capitales *Everett en Pokémon XY *Alienígena Artillero en One Punch Man *Asesino 2 en Ingress: The Animation *Takumi Iguchi en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar *Biff en Las aventuras del Pequeño Felix y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Crayon Shin-Chan *Voces adicionales en Espíritu de lucha *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai Películas de anime *Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death (True)² *Principe Asbel de Pejite en Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento *Vocero en El increíble castillo vagabundo *Liebre en Cuentos de Terramar *Maurice en Pokemon: El surgimiento de Darkrai *Gengar en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! *Ryotaro Tsuboi / Klein en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale *Dohga en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica *Eliott Leland en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos *Denki Kaminari en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity Películas animadas *Ginger en Corgi: Un perro real *Yellowbird en Volando a África (trailer) *Charles Darwin, Pirata albino (trailer) en ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Califax en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo *Calavera en La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza *Paulie en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces *Gresh en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda *Loki en Thor: Historias de Asgard (doblaje de México) *Miguel Ángel en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Videomax) *Hermano Conejo (Nick Cannon) en Las aventuras del Hermano Conejo *Voces diversas en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *Voces diversas en Jorge, el curioso *Boo en Gaya: Tierra mágica *Tosh Gopher en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Voces adicionales en El señor de los milagros Películas Ben Foster *Lance Armstrong en El engaño del siglo (2015) *Matt "Axe" Axelson en El sobreviviente (2013) *Él mismo en Ama a Marilyn (2012) *Sebastian Abney en Contrabando (2012) *General Terry en Rampart (2011) *Tyler en 360 Oportunidades (2011) *Steven McKena en El especialista (2011) (versión TV) *Oficial Bower en Pandorum (2009) (3ª versión) *Jake Mazursky en Alpha Dog (2006) Ken Jeong *Sr. Arthur en La designada ultra fea (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Veneno en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Neal Lyman en Locuras en el bosque (2010) *Teddy Dang en The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) Jesse Eisenberg *Casey Davies en El arte de defenderse (2019) *Jack en De Roma con amor (2012) (versión OnScreen) *Benjamin Strauss en The Hunting Party (2007) (2ª versión) Robert Sheehan *Duncan Taylor en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Spiller en Mis pequeños invasores (2011) *Kay von Wollenbarth en Temporada de brujas (2011) Matthias Schoenaerts *Gene en Nosotros en la noche (2017) *Eric Deeds en El depósito (2014) *Joop en La lista negra (2006) Josh Gad *Ludlow Lamonsoff en Pixeles (2015) *Neil en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Miles en 21: Blackjack (2008) Aidan Turner *Kili en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Kili en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) *Kili en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) Chris Pine *Rhett Ryan en Mi vida, mi destino (2010) *Will Gordon en Imparable (2010) *Danny en Cita a ciegas (2006) Michael Cera *Nick Twisp/Francois Dillinger en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *Oh en Año uno (2009) *Nick O'Leary en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) Thomas Lennon *Cliente en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Ned Gold en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) *Karl Wolfschtagg en Furia de Ping Pong (2007) (versión TV) Keir O'Donnell *Veck Sims en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Dr. Ben Stravinsky en Pathology (2007) (redoblaje) *Todd Cleary en Wedding Crashers (2005) Noah Taylor *Sr. Pierce en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) *Bryce en Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) Chris D'Elia *Wayne en Pequeño demonio (2017) *Danny en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) (tráiler) Tyler Hoechlin * Glen McReynolds en Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) * Nick en Solstice (2008) (redoblaje) Kevin McHale *Wooly en El coro (2014) *Artie Abrams en Glee 3D: La película (2011) Michael Angarano *John en Amor por conveniencia (2012) *Benjamin en Gentlemen Broncos (2009) Justin Long *Marty en 10 años (2011) *Henry en Amigas por siempre (2002) Shawn Ashmore *Joe Lynch en Muerte en la montaña (2010) *Christian en Miedo al amanecer (2008) James Marsden *Rex en Rápido y fogoso (2008) *Tommy en La Décima y Wolf (2006) Fran Kranz *Alex en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Millian Hagan en Un novio fuera de serie (2006) Michael Weston *Dr. Jake Gallo en Pathology (2007) (doblaje original) *Ted en Mariado y mujer (2006) Eric Christian Olsen *Kenny en El último beso (2006) *Chad en Celular (2004) (versión New Line) Kevin Zegers *Toby en Transamérica: Un íntimo secreto (2005) *Ian Cranston en The Hollow (2004) Ryan Kelley *Clyde en Río maldito (2004) *Ryan Flynn en La fabrica de sueños (2004) Otros *Martin Duran, Jr. (Beau Knapp) en Crypto (2019) *Jeremy (Timothy Simons) en Maestras del engaño (2019) *Jo Pil-Ho (Lee Sun-Kyun) en Jo Pil-Ho: El despertar de la ira (2019) *Randi "Chilli" Ciliano (Jake Johnson) en ¡Te atrapé! (2018) *Voces adicionales en Pantera Negra (2018) *Morgan (Matt Smith) en Paciente cero (2018) *Chicago Walp (Matt Lanter) en Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota (2017) *Tausolo Aieti (Beulah Koale) en Gracias por tu servicio (2017) *George (Tom Wu) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Varga (Bradley James) en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Jaweed (Fahim Anwar) en Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Jesse (Andrew Bachelor) en 50 sombras de Black (2016) *David Stone (Damon Wayans Jr.) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Padre Manis (Chad Riley) en Rufus: Un amigo inseparable (2016) *El Pelado (Sebastián Presta) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) *Ed Myers (Giovanni Ribisi) en Papa Hemingway in Cuba (2015) *Guy DeLoach (Nick Offerman) en Danny Collins (2015) *Danny Maguire (Boyd Holbrook) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Josh (Tom Budge) en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Damien Javitz (Gord Rand) en Mapa a las estrellas (2014) *Lizard (Sticky Fingaz) en El encargo (2014) *Tiger Chen (Chen Hu) en El Poder del Tai Chi (2013) *Voces adicionales en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Voces adicionales en El infiltrado (2013) *Mark (Adam DiMarco) en Mátalo por mí (2013) *Nate (Chad Michael Collins) en Escuadron de héroes (2013) *Wally (Jason Ritter) en Un día a la vez (2012) *Voces adicionales en Vida de motel (2012) *Voces adicionales en To the Wonder (2012) (2ª versión) *Lists (Frederick Koehler) en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Selwyn Gaul (Kristopher Van Varenberg) en 6 balas (2012) *Dillon (Wes Chatham) en El chico de Filadelfia (2012) *Sean Asa (Ryan Guzman) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Clay Hawkins (Walton Goggins) en Lincoln (2012) *Keeven (Josh Pence) en Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) *Gideon (Adam Campbell) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) *Prateek Duraiswamy (Vik Sahay) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Jimmy "Ordy" Ord (Jesse Plemons) en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) *Juario (Justin Hires) en Comando Especial (2012) *John Webster (Gilbert Owuor) en Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) *Chris (Christopher Gorham) en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) (2ª versión) *Evan (Zach Gilford) en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Guardia del tiempo (Toby Hemingway) en El precio del mañana (2011) *Josh (Alex Wyndham) en Súper Volcán (2011) *Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Voces adicionales en Con locura (2011) *Voces adicionales en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Aullido: el renacimiento (2011) *Barry Fitzgerald (Cary Elwes) en Culpable (2011) *Ed Lee (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) en Noche de miedo (2011) *Tyler Adams (Diego Boneta) en Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) *Segundo Teniente William Martinez (Ramon Rodriguez) en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) *Luca (Peter Katona) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) *Alejandro (Adriano Braidotti) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) *Gary (Jay Wilkison) en El buen latido (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tropa de élite 2 (2010) *Lou Ford (Casey Affleck) en El asesino dentro de mí (2010) *Chase (Cam Gigandet) en El experimento (2010) *Ben (Jan Wannemacher) en Rock It! (2010) *Vagabundo (Josh Hartnett) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Laser (Josh Hutcherson) en Los niños están bien (2010) *Armand (Robert Stanton) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Aidan Hall (Tate Ellington) en Recuérdame (2010) *Larry (Lucas Till) en Mi vecino es un espía (2010) (versión Videomax) *Justin (Tim Draxl) en En mi sueño (2010) *Caleb Sweetzer (Caleb Landry Jones) en El último exorcismo (2010) *Agente Phillips (Joshua Harto) en El día del juicio final (2010) *General (Leehom Wang) en El último soldado (2010) *Entrenador Little (Steve Zahn) en Calvin Marshall (2009) *El granjero en La plata mágica (2009) *Spencer Walker (Brian Randolph) en Hurricane Season (2009) *Dorian Gray (Ben Barnes) en El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) *Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Manh (Cung Le) en Pandorum (2009) *Alex (Anastasios Soulis) en Maja, una princesa auténtica (2009) *Hermano del hombre Rico en El hombre Rico y Lázaro (2009) *Davus (Max Minghella) en Agora: La caída del imperio romano (2009) *Joe Linwood (Ted DiBiase) en El Marine 2 (2009) *Ryan Brewer (Johnny Simmons) en The Greatest (2009) *Chewie (Aaron Yoo) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) *Capitán Lee "Apolo" Adama (Jamie Bamber) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Miguel Silva (Greg Serano) en Conspiración violenta (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Ink en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) (1ª versión) *Jeff (Jonathan Tucker) en Las ruinas (2008) *Nolan Byrd / Shredderman (Devon Werkheiser) en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Darryl (Alin Constantinescu) en Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) *Oscar (Toby Hemingway) en Festín de amor (2007) *Edu (Paulo Vilela) en Tropa de élite (2007) *Seaver (Amad Jackson) en ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? (2007) (redoblaje) *Charlie Barttlet (Anton Yelchin) en ¿Quién es Charlie? (2007) (versión MGM) *Mikey (Christopher Egan) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Stanley Phillips (John Cusack) en Una muerte inesperada (2007) *Mark (David Gallagher) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) *James Farmer Jr. (Denzel Whitaker) en The Great Debaters (2007) (2ª versión) *Reggie (Evan Ross) en Por orgullo (2007) *Tendero (Kyle Davis) en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio (2007) *Jonesy Lewis (Steve Braun) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) *Stewart en Ghost Rider (2007) *Max Carrigan (Joe Anderson) en A través del universo (2007) *Capitán Hinkle (Bart Sidles) y Voces adicionales en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Michael Newman (Adam Sandler) (voz distorsionada) / Salvavidas / Chico aventando bengalas en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) *Gino Bartali (Pierfrancesco Favino) en Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) *Voces adicionales en Serpientes a bordo (2006) *Eddie (Marcus T. Paulk) en Ritmo y seducción (2006) *Nigel (Nick Krause) en Los come gusanos (2006) *Ian McKinley (Kris Lemche) en Destino final 3 (2006) *Nicholi (Nicholas Davidoff) en Negro amanecer (2005) *Chas Kramer (Shia LaBeouf) en Constantine (2005) *Eric Richman (Mike Vogel) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) *Gino Pariani (Louis Mandylor) en El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Guss (Tony Nappo) en El juego del miedo II (2005) (versión TV) *Chico con auriculares (Kyle Gallner) en Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Carlo (Lance Croy) en El grito de la muerte (2005) *J.D. McQueen en Una estrella en el colegio (2005) *Roger (Paul Campbell) en Loco, loco fin de semana (2005) *Mike Brander (Chris Marquette) en Sólo amigos (2005) *Damien (Cyril Raffaelli) en Distrito 13 (2004) *Evan Treborn (Ashton Kutcher/John Patrick Amedori) en El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) * Voces adicionales en Blade Trinity (2004) (doblaje tv) *Anunciante papal en la corte en Lutero (2003) (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales en Un largo regreso a casa (2003) *Mark (Colin Hanks) en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) *Taj Mahal Badalandabad (Kal Penn) en Una fiesta salvaje (2003) *Trey (Jesse Hutch) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) *Kenny Garson (Miles Meadows) en Carrie (2002) *Voces adicionales en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Joven Número 2 (Evan Farmer) en Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Timmy (Keram Malicki-Sanchez) en Corre... no grites (2001) (doblaje original) *Azrael (Dov Tiefenbach) en Jason X (2001) *Justin (Justin Isfeld) en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) *Oficial Stewart (Ben Shenkman) en La pesadilla (2000) *Voz de Ping, el perro (Brian Donovan) en Cada perro tiene su día (2000) *Yoshio Akamatsu (Shin Kusaka) / Yutaka Seto (Yutaka Shimada) / Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Yasuomi Sano) en Battle Royale (2000) *Derek (Chris Owen) en Ella es así (1999) *Michael Agensky (Corbin Allred) en Diamantes (1999) *Peter Angelo (David DeLuise) en Hairshirt (1998) *Tim LaFlour (Matthew Lillard) en El loco superdotado (1998) (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Ojos de serpiente (1998) *Cameron (Toby Huss) en Respiro (1996) (redoblaje) *Sonny Poncelet (Jon Abrahams) en Pena de muerte (1995) (doblaje original) *Billy Kostecki (Neal Jones) en Dirty Dancing (1987) (tercer redoblaje de México) *Kim (Mars) en Historia policiaca (1985) (redoblaje) *Ernie Leeds Jr. (Eric Douglas) en Tomboy (1985) Series de televisión Keegan Allen *Toby Cavanaugh en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Toby Cavanaugh en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) *Él mismo en Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir (2014) *Toby Cavanaugh enLindas mentirosas: Juego de sombras (2014) *Toby Cavanaugh en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Toby Cavanaugh en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Christopher Massey *Michael Barret en Zoey 101 *Michael Barret en Receso de primavera *Michael Barret en La maldición de la PCA *Michael Barret en ¿Adiós Zoey? *Michael Barret en Persiguiendo a Zoey Daniel Feuerriegel *Agron en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (2013) (FOX) *Agron en Espartaco: La venganza (2012) (FOX) Michael Raymond-James *Britt Pollack en Terriers (2010) *Tex Uhry en Life: De por vida (2009) Rhett Fisher *Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz Patrick J. Adams *Rex Tyler / Hourman en Leyendas del mañana (2016) *Mike Ross en Suits (2011-presente) Tyler Hoechlin *Clark Kent / Superman en Supergirl (2016) *Derek Hale en Teen Wolf (2011-2014) Otros *Jai Datta (Vir Das) en Whiskey Cavalier (2019-presente) *Deke Shaw (Jeff Ward) en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney) (2017-presente) *Padre Tomás Ortega (Alfonso Herrera) en El exorcista: La serie (2016-2018) *Dan Espinoza (Kevin Alejandro) en Lucifer (2016-presente) *Danny (Chris D'Elia) en Solteros desesperados (2015-2017) *Josh Barrett (Justin Bartha) en Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016) *Carlos Gutiérrez (Ryan Guzman) en Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) *Oswald Cobblepott / El Pingüino (Robin Lord Taylor) en Gotham (2014-2019) *Job (Hoon Lee) en Banshee (2013-2016) *Matty McKibben (Beau Mirchoff) en Chica rara (2012-2016) *Daniel Green (Jordan Wall) en The Glades: Sol mortal (2010-2013) *Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) en Glee, buscando la fama (2009-2015) *Peter Dyckman "Pete" Campbell (Vincent Kartheiser) en Mad Men (2007-2015) *Cary Agos (Matt Czuchry) en La esposa ejemplar (2009-2016) *Carter Covington (Ryan McPartlin) en En el corazón del sur (2013-2014) *Nate Devlin (Jesse Lee Soffer) en La doctor de la mafia (2012-2013) *Justin Miller (Randy Wayne) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2012) *Eduardo Borges (Edu) / Brian Borges (Bruno Gagliasso) en Ojos sin culpa (2014) *Julio César (Todd Lasance) en Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (2013) (Starz) *Jacob Wells / Will Wilson (Nico Tortorella) en Los seguidores (2013) *Insertos/Narrador en Dobles de Acción, Héroes (2012) *Klaus (Thomas Lennon) en Cómo conocí a tu madre (2012) *Philbert (Samuel Patrick Chu) en Level Up (2012) *Tommy Sutter (Callard Harris) en Dallas (2012) *Kyle Greenwell (Brando Eaton) en American Horror Story (2011) *Thom (Ashton Holmes) en Nikita (2010) (2010-2011) *Agron (Daniel Feuerregiel) en Espartaco: Sangre y arena (2010) *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) en Secundaria secreta (2010) *Gus (Christian Alexander) en Eastwick (2009) *Jafar (Oded Fehr) en Once Upon a Time (Versión de Sony) (2016-2017) *Héroes (2007-2009) **Derek (T.W. Leshner) (volumen 2) **Scott (Chad Faust) (volumen 3) **Zane Taylor (Ethan Cohn) (volumen 1, ep. 15) **Jimmy Keppler (Daniel Newman) (volumen 5, ep. 61) *Cuello blanco: **Dan Picah (Ivan Martin) 1, cap. 11 **Kaz Abramov (Michael Filipowich) 2, cap. 20 **Akihiro Tanaka (Tatsuo Ichikawa) 2, cap. 23 **Frederick Bilal (Ato Essandoh) 2, cap. 24 **Robert Withrow (Ward Horton) 3, cap. 45 *Melrose Place (2009): **Travis (Michael Blaiklock) episodios **Jessie Roberts (Colton Haynes) 8 **Levi Foster (Sean Wing) 11 **Asistente de producción (Kyle Leatherberry) 18 **Voces adicionales *Huesos: **Vincent Nigel-Murray (Ryan Cartwright) 4-6 (2009-2011) **Dr. Andrew Hopp (Adam Rose) 4, cap. 61 **Gary Tushman (Matt Doherty) 4, cap. 62 *Smallville: **Pete Ross (Sam Jones III) 7 **Whitney Fordman (Eric Johnson) 4 **Desaad (Steve Byers) 10 **Gabriel Duncan (Johnny Lewis) 5, cap. 91 **Geoffrey (joven) (Reece Thompson) 6, cap. 115 **Javier Ramírez (Tyler Posey) 6, cap. 119 **Tobias Rice (Greyston Holt) 6, cap. 125 **Prometido de Chloe (Carlo Marks) 7, cap. 150 **Randy Klein (Tyler Johnston) 8, cap. 158 **Garth Ranzz / Lightning Lad (Calum Worthy) 8, cap. 163 *Cortes y puntadas: **Dr. Hamir Gindi (Amir Talai) 2, cap. 17 **Interno (Matt Crabtree) 2, cap. 18 **Kevin Miller (Kyle Howard) 3, cap. 32 **Tommy Bolton (Blair Williamson) 3, cap. 37 **Mitchell Skinner (Thad Luckinbill) 4, cap. 46 *Hechiceras: **Dominique (Darion Basco) 8 **Sid (Mathew Scollon) 8, cap. 165 *Spike en Power Rangers Samurái *Stevie Kenarban (Craig Lamar Taylor) en Malcolm (Temporadas 6-7, episodios 108-151) *Zach Young en Esposas desesperadas *Jindrax en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Adam en Joan de Arcadia *Ethan en Tan muerto como yo *Jimmy Palmer (Brian Dietzen)en NCIS: Criminología Naval. *Justin Thumb (Corbin Allred) en Sabrina, la Bruja Adolescente * Jeffrey Spender (Chris Owens) en Los expedientes secretos X (temp. 5, episodios 110 y 111) *Arthur (Sterling Beaumon) en Los guerreros wasabi *Tim Smith (Brett Claywell) en One Tree Hill: Hermanos Rebeldes *Elliot, Trevor en Los socios de la ley *Oswald Kittner (Jay Baruchel) en NUM3R0S *Bruce (Andrew Santino) en Mixology *Carlo Baglione / Principe Djem en Los Borgia *Sebastian Wilkes, Voces adicionales en Sherlock *Concursante en Wipeout * Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth en Survivor: Islas Cooks * Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth en Survivor: Micronesia, fans vs favoritos *Gabriel Soto (Diego Serrano) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Sony) *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces varias en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Especiales de TV * Guy Amir en JoJo Siwa: My World Miniseries *Rubén (Guilherme Winter) en José de Egipto *Judas (Cesare Taurasi) / Esteban (Reece Ritchie) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa Series animadas *Wally en Rocket Monkeys *Charlie Brown / Gallo Claudio / voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Hombre afroamericano, Niño afroamericano, Skootch, Invasor Skoodge y voces diversas en Invasor Zim *Pierre Parrybo en Viva Piñata *Miguel Angel en Tortugas Ninja *Billy en Tres espías sin límite *Levitor en Bratzillaz *Odd Della-Robbia en Code Lyoko *Stormy y Sparky en Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Chad / Libnik 148 en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Rorro Pirrorro en Johnny Test *Roach en Supernoobs *Steve Smith en Un agente de familia *Philip en Manny a la obra *Santiago / Axel en Súper Sergio *John Jameson / Coronel Jupiter en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Dolph Starbeam (algunos episodios) / Jimmy el Soplón / Milo (nuevo vendedor de historietas Un Capitulo) en Los Simpson *Tommy Caddle en Mascotas extraterrestres *Rabicó en El rancho del pájaro amarillo *Terrible en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Charlie en Thomas y sus Amigos *Marcus Conner en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Morrie en Dreamkix *Ed en Los patos astutos *Wilson Tisch en Blazing Team: Maestros del Yo Kwon Do *Tiny head, Dine, Señorita Kathy, Voces Adicionales en The Twisted Whiskers Show *Bongo en Amigazazo *Ty / Wirewolf en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Skids Z en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Tosh Gopher en El show de los Looney Tunes *Pete en Crash Canyon *Mark en Club Caza Monstruos *Fan de Mikey #2 / Ángel de la guarda / Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey *Coloso en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones (Versión DVD) *Voces adicionales en Bratz *Horizonte en El Principito *Raffe en Equipo de rescate *Peng en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Bárbaro (1ª voz) / Vicepresidente Leslie (2ª voz) en Wabbit *Voces adicionales - El padre de la manada *Voces adicionales - Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Truman en Martha habla Telenovelas y series brasileñas Bruno Ferrari *Guto en El sabor de la pasión *Fábio en Celebridad *Marcello Sales Jordão en Marcas del destino *Tomás Oliveira Santos en Llamas de la vida *Rodrigo en Bela, la fea *Norberto en Los tramposos *Artur en ¡Victoria! *Tobías en Los milagros de Jesús Bruno Gagliasso *Berillo Rondelli en Passione *Tarso Cadore en India, una historia de amor *Timoteo Cabral en Cuento encantado *José Sereno en Las brasileñas *Franz Hauser en Preciosa Perla *Murilo Teixeira en Mujeres ambiciosas *Mario de Angeli en Sol naciente Sidney Sampaio *Felipe en Alma gemela *Vinicius en Páginas de la vida *Pedro en Siete pecados *Benjamín en Acuarela del amor *Ciro en La guerrera Márcio Kieling *Otávio Medeiros Rodrigues (Tavinho) en Salvaje *Francisco Feliciano Camargo (Kiko) en Amor e intrigas (Trailer) *Rubén en Reina Ester, la salvadora *Víctor Hugo en Doña Xepa Rodrigo Hilbert *Murilinho en América *Ronildo Mendes en Dos caras *Felipe en Vivir la vida *Alexandre Lopes en Fina estampa Daniel de Oliveira *Luis Jerônimo en La Mestiza (Cabocla) *Duda (Daniel Miranda) en Cobras y Lagartos *Henrique en Deseo prohibido Léo Rosa * Absalón en Rey David * Nestor Camargo en Simplemente amor * João Prado Guimarães Neto en Amor e intrigas Conrado Caputto *Pepe Perez "Pepito" en Por siempre *Renán Cursino Aguilar en Aguanta corazón Erom Cordeiro *Francisco en Dinosaurios y Robots *Fernando en Imperio Felipe Abib *Jimmy Bastos en Avenida Brasil *Ernesto Avelar en Hombre nuevo [[Guilherme Winter|'Guilherme Winter']] * Rubén en José de Egipto * Roberto Lima "Veludo" en Pecados Izak Dahora *Alex en Escrito en las estrellas *Dimas en El astro Rodrigo Lopéz *Betão en Belleza pura *Vitinho en Laberintos del corazón Otros *Casimiro Baldochi (Marcos Pasquim) en Uga Uga *Soldado Peixoto (Ângelo Paes Leme) en Chocolate con Pimienta *Leandro Ferreira da Silva (Leonardo Vieira) en Señora del Destino *Fladson Rodriguez (Marcelo Médici) en Bellísima *Pedrinho Camargo (Leonardo Miggiorin) en Esas mujeres *Gabriel Avelar (Théo Becker) en Prueba de amor *Vila (Bruno Udovic) en Niña moza *Fred (Paulo Vilhena) en Paraíso tropical *Tavinho (Paulo Nigro) en Amazonia *Juca (Bento Ribeiro) en La favorita *Aráujo (Rogério Brito) en La ley y el crimen *Jayme Momjardim (Jayme Matarazzo) en Maysa *Milton (Felipe Lima) en Una Rosa con amor *Faruk (Miguel Thiré) en Sansón y Dalila *William Sampaio (Leonardo Carvalho) en Insensato corazón *Gino Mendonça Rodrigues (Emilio Dantas) en Máscaras *Humberto (Rodrigo Pandolfo) en Encantadoras *Murilo (Emílio Orciollo Netto) en Rastros de mentiras *Namura (Chao Chen) en La sombra de Helena *Gabriel en La fiesta (Rodrigo Pavon) *Edgar (Pedro Gabriel Tonini) en Verdades Secretas *Cicerón (Saulo Arcoverde) en A través del tiempo *Genivaldo (Vinícius de Oliveira) en Reglas del juego *Jamaica (Gabriel Reif) en Totalmente diva *Miguel Sales (Pedro Carvalho) en La esclava madre (Teaser) *Alan joven (Maurício Pitanga) en Apocalipsis (Trailer) Telenovelas turcas * Burak Topçuoğlu en Kaçak (Burak Deniz) * Emre Bağdatlı en Las hijas del sol (Sarp Can Köroğlu) (2ª voz) Videojuegos * Joshua "Josh" Washington en Until Dawn (Rami Malek) * E3N "Ethan" en Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Dusan en Watch Dogs 2 * Minato Namikaze / Cuarto Hokage Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Antorcha Humana en LEGO Avengers * Secuaz de Ashe en Overwatch Dramas coreanos *Gil Choong Sik en Big: Creciendo sin querer *Yoo Min Hyuk en Casa llena Documentales * Voces adicionales en Versalles: de la Glória a la Revolución Director de doblaje [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] *La leyenda de Chen Zen (Debut como director) *Groove High *Crisis *Johnny Test *Peaky Blinders * El cuento de la criada (temp. 1-2) * Flint Town * La sociedad literaria y del pastel de cáscara de papa de Guernsey [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] * Jane la virgen *Suits (temporada 5-) *Extant * Front of the Class (redoblaje) * Rush (serie de TV) (algunos eps.) * Punto ciego Otros proyectos *American Stuffer *Gorila *El último testigo *Empire (serie de TV) (temp. 5-) (Dubbing House) *Erica (Lola MX) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *Auditel *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intersound S.A. *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Larsa - Digital Post *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México (desde 2018) *Producciones Bayoneta *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. *The Dubbing Maker Le Danzen *Gabriel también es el bajista del grupo rock/pop Le Danzen (junto a Marco Guerrero), donde es conocido como el Sheriff. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020